In the related art, a structure for a front part of a vehicle body of a vehicle includes a bumper reinforcement at a front end of a front sidemember. In the structure for the front part of the vehicle body, the bumper reinforcement is turnably connected to a front end portion of a sidemember via a turning motion connection point. The bumper reinforcement is provided with a receiving portion that has an inclined surface. When only an end portion of the front part of the vehicle body in a lateral direction of the vehicle collides with a colliding object, the receiving portion serves to interfere with the colliding object, and slide toward a side portion of the vehicle.